


Out There [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Doctor Who, Kris Allen (Musician), The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Crack, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're out there," Neil tells him, pointing to his the truth is out there poster.</p><p>A podfic of Out There, written by jerakeen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out There [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90264) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://www.parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8-DW-XF-Out%20There%20by%20jerakeen-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://www.parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8-DW-XF-Out%20There%20by%20jerakeen-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 0:14:41


End file.
